


I don't know what to do with this please help.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm testing the waters to see if people actually like this before killing myself over it. Also it's four in the morning.





	I don't know what to do with this please help.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work with anyone who'll give me ideas lmao.

It doesn’t happen quickly but it happened nonetheless.

 

Connor, the famous deviant hunter, is now himself a deviant.

 

The news confirmed that he was in fact part of the revolution after seeing him with all the androids he released from Cyberlife tower. Many became livid at the fact that the one android that was designed to not turn deviant, did exactly that. 

 

That night changed everything for the deviants.

 

The people of Detroit became scared for their very lives, many evacuated like they were ordered, others didn’t or in some cases they couldn’t. But when the dust settled the androids were declared a form of sentient life. The battle was over, they finally won.

 

That was several months ago, the protests still happen but they become smaller in size and decrease in frequency as time continues forward. Along with their newfound freedom there are new laws in place to keep them all safe.

 

Most of the Cyberlife stores have been turned into community homes for anyone who needs a home, mostly androids though. Other stores have been turned into “hospitals” in case any android gets injured which is somewhat inevitable given their current standing. Regardless of whose side you’re on androids are now considered people and crimes against them will be charged as if they were human.


End file.
